


Favourites

by Jay_Lark (Robin_Mask)



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Break Up, Domestic Disputes, Multi, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 22:01:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4762604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robin_Mask/pseuds/Jay_Lark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brief scene:</p>
<p>MJ struggles to cope with their polyamorous relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Favourites

**Author's Note:**

  * For [drsquee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/drsquee/gifts).



> This is just a brief character study and scene . . . 
> 
> Ideally it would be a small part of a much larger novel :)

# Favourites

“You broke the _rules_ , Peter!”

MJ looked to him with watery eyes. It was hard to focus when she felt so _betrayed_ , but she forced herself to remember that this was her husband . . . her primary relationship . . . they’d known each other since _high school_! He sat there – opposite her – with an expression that she couldn’t quite decipher, as if he were caught between guilt and anger, and it was an expression that only made her feel all the more frustrated, because he clearly didn’t understand why she felt so upset. He didn’t understand what was wrong.

It took her a moment to calm down, as she ran her hands over her face. The summer months felt far too hot, enough that her leather jacket and dark jeans felt as if they cloyed to her skin, and she wanted nothing more than to sit under the cool air-con with Sam. There was just one problem: she couldn’t enjoy anything knowing their relationship was broken. It marred her vision every time she looked from their apartment window, just as it soured the taste of the food she cooked and consumed, and it made her feel almost _dirty_ to sleep in their bed and to feel his touch, as she _knew_ that he couldn’t be trusted. They hadn’t been intimate in some weeks, whilst that only seemed to compound the issue . . .

The more they drifted apart . . . the more they clung to their secondary relationships. It – it shifted the dynamic and made the foundations of their marriage unsustainable! They could talk through matters, but Peter seemed to think that there wasn’t an issue at all, as if he couldn’t _see_ at all why any of this was an issue to her, but he involved their _daughter_ into things! He let _May_ get involved with their mess! It was a line that was _never_ meant to be crossed, enough that it made her blood boil and her pulse echo in her hearing, and she felt her body itch and burn as she paced back and forth. It was too much.

“MJ, you said you were _fine_ with this!”

“I was fine, Peter!” MJ felt her eyes water. “I _love_ you; I know it wasn’t an easy relationship to fall into, because we were always such good friends, almost like siblings for a while, so there was a lot to overcome to find the romance, but . . . you have Wade and I have Sam . . . it made it easier on us both. Now? Now it’s just making it so much _harder_! We always promised each other to put each other first, but now -? Now it’s -!”

“I – I still put you first, MJ! I’m – I’m not even sure where this is coming from, because I -! I know things have been strained between us lately, but let’s talk about this, _please_ , for May’s sake . . . I may love Wade, but I’m _married_ to _you_. I’ve always put us first.”

“We can’t keep a relationship going just for May’s sake . . .”

“We can’t break up, either . . . for _her_ sake.”

MJ wrapped her arms around herself. The truth was that they needed to put their daughter first, and a break-up would have huge ramifications upon her life, but then _staying together_ just for her sake could be just as disastrous. There was no way that she could let her daughter think that marriage was solely obligation and inescapable ties, and surely the tension between her parents would hurt her more in the long run . . . she also wasn’t supposed to _know_ about their unique relationship. It was getting harder to hide lately as they grew distant . . . 

It made her look to Peter, who she knew would reject any idea of a break-up. He put family before absolutely everything, as well as lost so much in his life, and he loved their daughter and their family unit and their quality time together. The thing was that MJ started to believe he loved the _idea_ of a family _more_ than the reality, so that MJ herself was almost the third-wheel or the wife he needed simply to _make_ the dream real, and he didn’t quite realise that they could still have a child and co-parent without being tied to one another. Wade made Peter so happy, almost as much as Sam made her happy, but Peter looked afraid and said:

“May’s _my_ daughter, too! I can’t just -!”

“We can still be a family,” said MJ. “We can split custody, plus this may be much less confusing for her, too. She’s starting to ask _questions_ about our ‘friends’, about Sam and Wade, and it’d be better for her to have two happy families than one broken family.”

The look on Peter’s face proved that he understood, especially as he _loved_ Wade in a way that seemed far deeper than their love. It started well . . . there was once complete trust and openness between them, as well as total communication . . . they were free to explore relationships with their other partners, just so long as they always remembered they were first and foremost to each other. She couldn’t quite pinpoint when things changed, when the jealousy and lies of omission began, but it felt like they were shifting into full out affairs . . . worse was that they were effectively in monogamous relationships with other people . . .

“So you’ve already decided on this?” Peter asked.

“Peter, I’m _jealous_ of Wade! I know I shouldn’t be, but how can a relationship like this _work_ without trust? How can I trust you when -?” MJ drew in a broken breath. “We had _ground rules_. . . rules that _you_ broke. We promised that we would _never_ involve May in this, but you’ve been letting Wade _baby-sit_ her as ‘Uncle Wade’, and we promised to _never_ have Sam or Wade as uncles or the other halves or -! This is just going to confuse her, Peter! If you want Wade to be her step-father, maybe you need to make it official . . .”

It was so difficult to say, because it felt like her world was breaking around her. The feeling that their marriage _failed_ was hard to ignore, even when they still held so many good memories and held so many wonderful moments, but things just weren’t working any longer and they needed to find happiness elsewhere. The tears began to burn her eyes, whilst her throat felt tight and constricted, and she allowed herself a long and shuddering breath.

“We need to break up . . .”

 


End file.
